Harry Potter and the Supernatural Tool
by everythingIsPotter
Summary: Harry Potter gains a new tool to help him in the fight against Voldemort and have a few fun adventures along the way!
1. Part 1, Chapter 1

Part 1: Adventures of the Supernatural Penis:  
Chapter 1:  
Harry Potter sat on his bed, ready to relieve some stress. He hadn't beaten the snake (a particularly good simmily as he was a parselmouth) since 3 days prior-he had had so much homework that he never had time to-but now, he was ready to unleash the beast.  
He started to stroke his hard penis. It was a good length-9.2 inches-he had measured. Within no time, his snake was getting ready to unleash its venum on his bed. Then, he had an idea.  
Taking one hand off his dick, he grabbed his wand from the table beside his bed. He waved it over his penis panting, "Supernaturalous powerous!" Instantly his penis grew to over a foot in length and over 4 inches in gurth. Then, with one long moan from Harry, his vennum was unleashed on the world.  
Instantly, the world was engulfed in white. Supernatural cum from Harry's new supernatural penis cloaked the entire world in white, instantly drowning every human on earth. His supernatural cum proceeded to break down the entire world, eventually wiping it out of existance.  
Then, some of Harry's supernatural cum formed a cube around him, protecting him from dying. He floated serenely in an empty universe. After a while of just enjoying the sight of a completely white universe, he decided that it might be a good idea to rebuild it. After all, it was kind of lonely with noone else to talk to (or fuck).  
So Harry once again started stroking his supernatural penis. After a while, he could feel the supernatural cum building in his supernatural testicles. Then, it began. Supernatural cum jetted from his supernatural penis, rebuilding the universe. It started with the stars and sun, then moved on to the earth. The earth reformed under Harry, and eventually, Hogwarts was rebuilt and he was once again laying on his bed.  
Author note: This chapter was rewritten before I posted. I might get around to rewriting the other chapters in part 1 to be of equal length, I don't know.


	2. Part 1, Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
Harry Potter stood in the Great Hall with his supernatural penis in his hand. This was one week after he had remade the universe. He was bored, so he decided to dethrone Dumbledore. He marched up to Dumbledores chair at the head of the teachers table and beat him into submition with his penis, then sat like a king in his new throne and masterbated until he ejaculated, covering the great hall (and all the students in it) in white stuff, giving them all supernatural powers. Then, Harry Potter and the band of cum-covered Hogwarts students took over the world with their supernatural penises and vaginas.


	3. Part 1, Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
It had been a week since the Hogwarts students had taken over the world with their supernatural penises and vaginas and Harry, the penis god of the universe, was bored so he stormed up to Draco and yelled, "I will beat you with my penis!"  
"No, I will beat you with mine!" Draco yelled and then both men pulled out their supernatural penises and started masterbating furiously. Harry wasn't finishing fast enough, so he charged forward, still stroking and started slapping Draco with his penis until he ejaculated all over him, wiping him out of existance with his supernatural cum.  
The End


	4. Part 1, Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
One day, a few months after wiping Draco out of existance, Harry was bored and so decided to bring Sirious back to life and make him a god of the universe as well because why the hell not? So Harry started masterbating, eventually ejaculating a pool of white creamy cum that formed into Sirious Black. "Hi Harry," Sirious said. "How ya doin'?"  
"Oh hey Sirious, I'm doing good, wanna be a god with me?"  
"Sure, that sounds... good," Sirious looked Harry over seductively.  
"I must beat you with my penis first," said Harry, who proceeded to hit Sirious with his supernatural penis, giving him godly powers.


	5. Part 1, Chapter 5

Chapter 5:  
Harry and Sirious were lounging around one day when Sirious suddenly had an idea. "Hey Harry, y'know what we should do?  
"No, what?"  
"We should totally bring James and Lilly back to life!"  
"Oh wow, that's such an amazing idea!"  
"I know."  
So then Harry and Sirious pulled out their supernatural penises and started masterbating until they ejaculated 2 seperate pools of cum. Those two pools mixed together until they formed into the intertangled forms of Harries parents, right in the middle of doing... it. "Oh god damn it!" James shouted, pulling his penis out of Lilly.  
"Oh, um, hey mum and dad," Harry said. "Wanna become gods?"  
"Oh yes Harry my dearest," Lilly rubbed herself against Harry.  
"Lilly..." growled James.  
"Oh, um, yes, sorry dear," she said going back over to James.  
"Anyways, why the hell not?" asked James.  
So Harry and Sirious beat Lilly and James with their penises, ejaculating on them and causing them to become gods. Then Lilly and James went back to doing it.


	6. Part 2, Chapter 1

Part 2: Into the Penis Den  
Chapter 1:  
It had been about a year since Harry had resurrected his parents and Sirious and he was bored. He needed some more adventure. So he pulled out his supernatural penis and asked it for advice, because it had recently gained the ability to dispense advice that the lord of the universe might find useful to know. "Hey, oh supernatural penis," he said. "What should I do now?" His penis pulsed in his hand and shot out a jet of white, sticky cum that formed letters on the wall in front of him. They read, go kill Voldemort.  
"Oh, yeah, I forgot he was still alive." Harry sighed. "I should probably go do that."  
Yet again cum shot out and formed letters on the wall. Oh, don't be like that. You're the one who wanted adventure, faggot.  
"Yes, that's true. Hey, supernatural penis, thanks for the advice." He used his supernatural powers to bend over far enough to kiss his supernatural penis.  
"Hey guys, we're going to kill Voldemort," Harry shouted at Sirious nad his parents.  
"Oh, yeah," said Sirious, yawning. "Forgot that faggot was still alive."  
Lilly pouted. "But I was hoping I could spend some quality time with my little hunny muffin…"  
"You better mean me," James growled.  
"Oh of course I mean you, hunny muffin," she said while facing away from James and towards Harry.  
"Oh… okay guys, lets just go then," Harry said and used his supernatural penis to ejaculate a portal that lead to the front yard of Voldemorts mantion.


	7. Part 2, Chapter 2

Chapter 2:  
All of them stepped into the portal, gripping their penises so as to be able to ejaculate at any time (accept Lilly who was sad because she had no penis). Upon arriving In Voldemorts front yard, they were faced with a door with a carving of a dick on it. The name above the penis read Voldepenis. Harry was enraged. "How dare this fuckmuffin worship the penis! I am the penis god, and I do not allow this faggot to worship me." And with that he masterbated until creamy white cum spirted from the end of his dick, making the door fade away.  
They all stormed in, walking in on an orgy. Harry didn't recognize any of the death fuckers, so they were probably unimportant fucktards. He didn't feel like watching, so he ejaculated, wiping them all out of existence.  
"Oooooh, that was amazing my darling!" Lilly clapped her hands. "The way you came all over them and made them disappear… so sexy!"  
James growled and lifted Lilly up with his supernatural penis, flinging her across the room. "How dare you want to cheat on me, the most awesome person, with my little puny tiny-dicked fucking piece of shit sun!"  
Harry, taking offense to James saying he had a small dick, rushed forward and beat James into the ground with his penis. Then, once james was cowering in a ball, he orgasmed all over him, making him fade out of existence. "How you like that, you little faggot?"  
"Good job my little hunny muffin, now we can have wild passionet anamalistic sex without anyone interfering!" Lilly clapped.  
Harry was very weirded out by this, so he wiped Lilly out of existence with his supernatural cum as well. Sirious, who had just been sitting by watching, clapped. "Good job! I always hated them anyways!"  
"So did I," Harry said. "Lets move on."


	8. Part 2, Chapter 3

Chapter 3:  
Harry and Sirious barged into the next room and Saw Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape going at it. "Oh my god my eyes! Holy shit it burns!" Him and Sirious collapsed to the ground on top of each other, shielding their eyes.  
"Oh hello boys," Severus perred. "We were just looking for two well-hung men to…"  
Harry closed his eyes and furiously masterbated, clearing his mind in order to not lose his boner at the image of Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy naked. Eventually, he was able to wipe Severus out of existence with his cum, but Lucius just stood there, unaffected by his white creamy cum. "Oh my master, I can not be wiped out of existence by your amazing cum because… well… I am your slave, master. You see… well… whenever someone orgasms on me, I become their slave and well… since you have supernatural cum… well… I now have supernatural powers as well, master."  
"That's just fucking creapy. Although… if you are a penis god now, I suppose I can't let you run free… Fine, Your my slave god damn it."  
"I will do whatever you want master, would master like a foot massage?"  
"No, no I would not. I command you… to always walk at least 10 metres behind me, I don't want it to look like I'm friends with a fag like you."  
"Okay master," Lucius said, and then started backing towards the door to fofill the order. Once he opened the door and stepped into the previous room, there was an explosion and then a red mist settled over everything. Harry smirked. "Good, hopefully We won't have to deal with him for a while."  
"What did you do?" asked Sirious.  
"I used my penis god powers to place a penis-shaped nuclear bomb in the room which I commanded to go off as soon as he entered it."  
"That's amazing," said Sirious. "In fact, I would even say it was… sexy." Sirious licked his lips seductively.  
"Oh my fucking god not you too!"  
"Just kidding," Sirious snickered. "Lets move on."


	9. Part 2, Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
Upon entering the next room, Harry and Sirious saw Bellatrix Lestrange standing naked in the middle of the room. Sirious smirked evily, pulling out his supernatural penis. "I've wanted to get revenge on this bitch ever since she made me fall into that fucking vale."  
"No Sirious," Harry said patronizingly. "I get to orgasm on the beautiful women."  
Sirious pouted. "How the fuck is she beautiful?"  
Harry paused. "Well... in that prison bitch kind of way."  
Sirious fell to the ground, sobbing. "But... but... i just wanted to..."  
"No one cares," Harry said while stroking his dick. Bellatrix just stood still, arms spread as Harries dick twitched, shooting rope after rope of white, creamy supernatural cum. Bellatrix eagerly started slurping it up from as many areas of her body as she could reach. Harry groaned. "Oh my god not another one of you slave fucktards..."  
"Oh master..." Bellatrix licked up one last bit of supernatural cum from her arm. "Please use me..."  
"Nah, you're kinda ugly," said Harry.  
"But... but... you said I was beautiful!" Bellatrix fell to the ground next to Sirious.  
"Yeah well, I lied. But on second thaught, I'm horny." Harry Fell on top of Bellatrix, destroying her vagina with his supernatural penis. When he orgasmed inside of her, a baby popped out, and it was crying. "Oh my fucking god! I had a kid with this ugly bitch? I'm gonna..." then he vomited supernatural puke.  
Bellatrix eagerly slurped up the puke as well, and that's pretty disturbing so Harry looked away in disgust. "Oh my fucking god that's just..."  
The baby stood up, crawling completely out of her vagina. "You daddy?" the ugly face spread into the most horrifying smile Harry had ever seen and the deformed, clawed baby slithered towards him. "Want daddy's soul," it rasped. "Daddy's soul taste really, really good." a snake-shaped tongue slithered out of it's hidious mouth, and it licked its lips.  
"Oh my fucking god," Harry stumbled away from the monstrosity. "I'm just gonna..." and then he spun around and ran through the door to the next room.


	10. Part 2, Chapter 5

Chapter 5: A Tale of Two Penises  
Harry barged into the next room, stopping short upon seeing the throan in the shape of a supersized penis and testicals. Voldepenis was lounging on the ballsack, while the huge penis functioned as a back rest. Harry was enraged. "Why the fuck didn't I think of that myself!" he growled.  
"Ah, Harry, Harry, Harry," Voldemort rose from his throan. His massive penis quickly grew to its full size—18 inches in length and 7 inches in gurth. "Harry, Harry, Harry," He crooned, stroking his massive penis. "Do you know, that my penis is supernatural too?"  
"What the fuck? How?"  
"It has been this way since I was 16 years old. How do you think I got my basalask to be loyal to me? It certainly wasn't just because I could speak parseltongue, oh no… we shared some, rather interesting tips with each other. For example, the basalask taught me a rather, interesting way of using my tongue-"  
"Oh god, I just don't want to know." Harry stuck his fingers in his ears. "La la la, I can't hear you, I can't hear your disgusting, gross stories," he slowly pulled his fingers out. "Are you done?"  
Voldepenis pouted. "Well I suppose if you don't' want to hear my stories…"  
"No, no I don't. And now I'm gonna kill you because you're creapy as shit."  
"Oh Harry, Harry, Harry," Voldepenis laughed. "You could not possibly kill me. My penis is much too large for you to handle."  
Harry looked down at his own penis. It was a respectable 14 inches in length and 4.5 inches in gurth, but Voldepenis was right. His lower lip trembled. "B-but…"  
"Instead, I propose that you join me. We could take over the world Harry. You can't even imagine the things we could do…" Voldepenis's supernatural penis twitched.  
"Okay, fine," Harry sighed. "I suppose… if there's no other way…"  
"That's the spirit," Voldepenis smiled. When he did so, his face stretched beyond humanly possible and his mouth opened, displaying cracked, rotting, black teeth.  
"Oh, god," Harry stumbled backwards. "Never do that again."  
Voldepenis pouted, falling to the ground. He promptly started crying big, long, thick baby penises. "My penises love me, don't you, my babies? My babies would never be mean to me would they? Oh no they wouldn't."  
As if in response, two of the penises slithered into his mouth and two slithered into his ass. Harry decided to let them have their moment together.

Once Voldepenis was done, he stood up. Harry looked up from his porno. "Hey, can you teach me how to make my penis big like yours?"  
"Yes my dear apprentis," Voldepenis sultrily walked towards Harry. "All you have to do is imagine it."  
"Oh, thanks." Harry imagined a truely magnificent penis, 24 inches in length and 12 inches in gurth. Instantly, his penis expanded to form his image. Then he imagined his balls dropping more and more as they expanded to hold more and more supernatural cum. In no time, his balls were the size of pumpkins. "And now, you die." Harry smirked at Voldemort, reaching down to stroke his supernatural penis. In no time, he could feel the supernatural cum shooting through his supernatural penis. With one long moan from Harry, a torrent of supernatural cum exploded from the end of his supernatural penis. Instantly, Voldemort was abliterated.  
Harry took his hands from his soffening supernatural penis and looked around the room. Instantly, he noticed the problem. The walls had litterally turned white from all the supernatural cum, and it was all dripping down to form a pool on the ground. Harry pondered for a second, before coming up with the perfect sollution. He masterbated once again until he orgasmed a puddle of cum, which formed into Bellatrix. "What do you desire-" then her jaw dropped from the amount of supernatural cum coating the floor and walls. Instantly, she started licking it all up. Harry looked away, masterbating until supernatural cum shot out and formed a portal that led to his supernatural penis crib. He stepped into it, and was gone.

Author note: This ain't the end yet :)


End file.
